officialstrandedfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
This is the FAQ. Most questions that many people ask are answered here. Q: How do I eat/drink and gather? A: Well, in the bottom right corner, near the statistic bars, is a small box. On it, is the instructions for gathering and eating. In case that isn't enough, there is more specific instructions below. To gather, simply left click on any object. It may take some time to be gathered, depending on how large the object is. It will appear in your backpack, or on top of you, if your backpack is full. To abort gathering, press X or equip a tool. To eat or drink, right click on any edible object. Hold it down until you've satisfied your hunger/thirst or there is nothing more to consume. Q: How do I open and use my backpack? A:To open your backpack, you can either click the tabs on the left until you find the backpack button, or press F on your keyboard. In your backpack is all your things, as well as the crafting area. To switch from Craft to Drop, press the rectangular button in the center of the screen or press G. You can also see your bottles by pressing the Bottles button on the left. Q: How do I make things? A:Crafting is essential to the game. To craft, gather the things you need to craft then open your backpack with the F key. If neccesary, switch to craft. Then, click objects in your backpack and/or pre-gathered items on the ground to put them into the crafting area. Red and blue numbers should appear on some of the buttons. Red numbers represent things you can craft with your current items and blue ones represent things you can craft with a few more objects. Press the button corresponding to the thing you want to craft, then pick the tool/building/object you're crafting if there's multiple outcomes. Q: I need help, I don't know any recipes. A: This is the Stranded Wiki. Try searching for something to craft. Or, ask a friend, developer, or experienced player for help. You can also just experiment with different objects in the craft area. Q: How can I help make Stranded better? A: There's a lot of things you can do. If you're good at scripting or building, you can send models and scripts to Jobro. Some major projects he is working on are weather and animals. If you have no idea how to script or build, then you can advertise! Make ads for our group, Stranded: The Official Community, tell your friends about it, make videos, even favoriting helps us! We also need a lot of help with the wiki. Glitch reporters are very important, too. It's likely you've found some major glitches. But try to find smaller ones too, by tweaking everything as much as you can. But one of the most important thing we need is idea senders. Ideas are needed before anyone can build and script something. Q: There's a lot of typos and errors on a page! A: Well, fix it by clicking 'Edit' next to the pencil. We need all the help we can get.